Never Let You Go A Joley Story
by xxBornThisWayxx
Summary: Jiley/Joley/Miloe/Moe Joe&Miley were the perfect high school couple, they loved each other very much and after one night of partying Joe ended up getting Miley pregnant, will things work out? xLEGAL NO LAST NAMES MentionedX
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yes this was on Youtube, its on my account but i had to upload the parts here because some chapters are just too long xD **

**so um , either comment on the video or please review? Thank youus :) **

**Never Let You Go Part One**

She breathed in the fresh air as her head was resting on Joe's shoulder she leaned back more into him and his grip around her waist tightened as he got comfortable too. They were sitting along the beach watching the sunset, pinks, oranges, and deep shades of purples filled the sky as the two couple did their monthly routine.

At least once a month Joe would take her out to the beach for the whole day, they would leave as soon as the sunset and their friends joined them with a bonfire. Joe slowly kissed her neck and started going up from her jaw line soon meeting her lips as her head was now turned to face his. Miley grabbed his face now turning her whole body to him and continued kissing him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Joe's hands were on Miley's waist and he shifted their bodies and placed her down on the soft sand. His hands traveled down her body sending shivers down her spine, she pulled away and smiled at him, he returned it he was about to lean in and kiss her again when a vibration on the ground stopped him.

Miley looked down at Joe's Iphone that now was on the sand, it vibrated once more signaling that Joe had gotten a new message.

Joe sighed and grabbed his phone, "Party at my house, this Friday" He looked at Miley who was looking up at the sky, her beautiful figure almost glowed in the light she turned her head towards Joe when he called her name softly….

"Babe do you want to go to Taylors party this Friday?" He asked, they have been to many parties before some days Joe getting lucky and some times just hanging with the love of his life. Joe didn't care, he never pushed Miley into anything and he never will.

Miley laughed at the thought of Taylor throwing another party "When does he not throw one?" She looked at Joe who smiled at the thought knowing his girlfriend was right. Joe reached Miley's hand pulling her up from the ground as they both got up.

Wiping sand of her butt as Joe replied to Taylor's message, Joe put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed Miley's hand intertwining their fingers as they walked along the beach heading back to Joe's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley sighs as Joe stops outside of her house, it was now time to go back to the hell whole she called home "I'll call you tomorrow baby" Joe smiles, kissing her cheek as she unlocks the door and steps out of the vehicle, turning around to face Joe and blowing him a kiss.

Joe smiles and waits outside of her house until he see's her bedroom light flick on, satisfied that she is safe he drives off, turning up his stereo.

The next day Joe wakes at 7am like everyday for school, but the only thing different about this specific day was that it was his football tryouts, he had to get the captain position for his scholarship into college next year. He quickly finds his phone and dials Miley's number it ringing a few times until he hears her soft voice in the receiver "Hey" She says, he could almost hear her smile "Good morning, want me to pick you up?" He asks, Miley stretches and lets out a muffled tone, giggling slightly "Sorry I was going to catch a ride with Demi, you don't mind right?" She asks, sitting up in her bed and throwing back the covers, smiling at her clothes, oh she loved her clothes, Joe always treated her.

"Not at all, I'll meet you at the front gate" Joe says, flexing his muscles in his mirror "I'll see you" Miley mumbles, Joe smiles hearing her mumble, shivering at the thoughts running through his head "I love you" He says, hanging up soon after Miley replies.

Miley travels into the bathroom and runs the shower until hot enough "Miley, hurry up" Her father says, she rolls her eyes and quickly finishes up, getting changed into denim shorts and a white tank, living in LA always had it's benefits. Her father on the other hand was waiting on the outside of the door, Miley smiles sarcastically and walks into her bedroom, it's not that she hated or disliked her father, she just didn't have much of a connection with him, her mother she loved to pieces and would do anything, her father, things where allot different.

About an hour later she hears Demi's car horn sounding outside of her window, she smiles and grabs her bag running downstairs "Bye mom" She shouts, closing the door behind her and hopping into Demi's red convertible Mercedes "Miles" She yells shaking her head, Miley laughs and shrugs "What?" She says, Demi rolls her eyes "I've told you about jumping into the car, my dad will kill me if it gets scratched again" She sighs, driving towards school.

Demi drives into the car park and stops the car into a spot not too far from the gate, Miley scans around the area and spots Joe standing with his friends, laughing and joking, his bag gently swooped across his shoulder obviously holding his sports gear inside "You guys are so good together" Demi smiles, stepping out of the car as Miley starts to walks towards Joe, Miley blushes "I mean, what a years worth of relationship and you guys are still together and happy and in love, what's up with that?" Demi jokes, playfully hitting Miley who rolls her eyes "Just because you want some of Nick" Miley teases; Demi lowers her head and smiles, approaching the guys.

"Hey baby" Joe smiles, wrapping his arm around Miley's waist and kissing her "Get a room" Taylor jokes, Demi shakes her head and smiles, Nick also smiling and watching the couple.

"You guys ready for the awesome party tomorrow night?" Taylor asks, walking through the main doors to the high school, they all laugh and tease him, Miley entwines her fingers with Joe's and smiles finally managing to sneak away from the crowd "What's wrong?" Joe asks, resting his hands on her hips, she shakes her head and shrugs "I want you" She whispers seductively into his ear, kissing him hard and pressing her body against his "God Miles" Joe groans, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley is at her locker putting away her books and grabbing her Math textbook, it was the last period of the day and Miley was in no rush to get home. Joe had tryouts today so she would have to wait if she wanted a ride with him. She sighed about to head down the hall to her next class she heard her name.

"Miley!" she turns around to see Demi running to her with a huge smile on her face. She laughs and shakes her head slightly wondering what Demi found out. Demi runs up to her and she bites her lip looking around to make sure no one was listening, Miley lets out a small giggle and pulls Demi to the side wanting to hear what she had to say.

"What" she looks at her friend with a smile on her face, Demi looks behind her one more time and say in a low voice to Miley. "Nick is going to ask somebody out" she grin spreading wide from ear to ear, Miley smiled she was happy for her friend but she didn't want to see her best friend get hurt, her smile faded as she thought of the idea of Demi crying over any guy that didn't treat her right. Why was life so cruel sometimes?

"Miley" Demi looked at her friend who looked deep in her thoughts, this time she jabbed a finger at her arm "Miley!" Miley snapped her head up "How'd you find out?" her eyes tore Demi's smile from her face, "I-I heard Taylor tease Nick about him being a chicken and not asking "the girl" out to come to the party with him" Demi's heart beat started going faster as she choked out the words, this was not the reaction she expected from Miley. Miley sighed and looked down the hallway and back at Demi, she wanted to tell Demi that she couldn't think that Nick was going to ask her out from that little piece of information, she wanted to shake Demi and tell her not to get her hopes up because she couldn't stand seeing her cry and hurt herself again. But nothing could come out of her mouth

"Miley if your thinking that I'm taking it to far by thinking "the girl" is me, I'm not" Demi looked into her best friends blue eyes desperately trying to make her see her point. The late bell rang indicating that students only had a minute left getting to their classes, Miley looked at Demi and bit her bottom lip.

"I gotta go, I'm going to be late" Sorry, her eyes pleaded at Demi. Demi just nodded and stood there in complete shock "It's okay" she whispered as Miley turned around heading to her class.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell for dismission rings and Miley slides out of her seat, she felt bad for treating Demi the way she did, her friend deserved to be happy and have somebody to care for her, but something deep down didn't trust Nick and she didn't want to see Demi getting hurt again.

Miley walks down the hallway and spots Nick talking to Taylor and Joe, she smiles at Joe and walks past as he slowly reaches out his hand and gently pulls her back "You still coming to my tryouts? We can hang out afterwards" He smiles, Miley nods spotting Demi and looks down "I'll meet you on the bleachers" She whispers, gently pulling out of his embrace and walking towards the outside.

Fifteen minutes pass and Miley finds herself looking up as she hears the shouting of the football coach, she smiles to herself and spots Joe who was running laps and stretching. Her hands are entwined with each other and she fiddles with her fingers, dwelling on the fact she had been a bad best friend, her heart pounding fast it made her feel nauseous, she drops her head into her hands and closes her eyes, the guilt rushing through her.

"Okay, listen up I have the final team" The couch shouts causing Miley to sit up and look over to Joe who has his hands carefully placed behind his back she could see him biting his lip which he does when he's nervous "I'm going to give the names of the first strings who made it to the team and the captain" The couch says, Miley stands and runs down the steps carefully to get a closer view, he reads off the names and she finds herself gazing at Joe "Lastly, Joe Jonas" The couch smiles "Welcome to the team..captain" He says, Joe gasps and looks over to Miley who smiles proudly.

A few minutes later Joe emerges from the changing room and Miley leans off of the wall, Joe wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Congratulations" She smiles, walking with him to his car "Thanks baby" He smiles back, kissing her cheek, she nods looking down "What's wrong?" He asks, she sighs and tells him about the fight with Demi.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asks, opening up the door and sliding in Miley following "I know who he is going to ask out, but you can't say anything" He orders, Miley nods and gulps "Okay, just tell me already" She teases, he sighs "He wants to ask Demi out" Joe says, Miley's eyes widen and she gasps "Woah" She whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe sighs out "Yeah I know" he looks at Miley "Just tell her to be careful, I mean you never know" Miley looks at him with a small frown on her face , Joe grabs her hand and squeezes it "Don't worry, I'll make sure Nick doesn't act like an asshole" He smiles at her and she returns it as he backs out from the school parking lot.

|With Demi|

Demi lays on her bed looking at the ceiling thinking about the reaction Miley gave her, she was shocked that she would react so...weirdly. Demi's phone rings causing her to snap out of her thoughts, she flips up her phone and holds it to her ear "Hello" She says, rolling onto her stomach flicking her hair over her shoulders "Hey Demi" Miley says "What's up?" Demi continues, not knowing how to react "I know who Nick is going to ask out, I shouldn't tell you..." Miley trails off, Demi gets to her feet "Who?" She asks, Miley sighs "It's you, you where right, but Dem, don't build your hopes up, you know what he is like" Miley warns her, Demi smiles to herself "Okay" She almost squeals "And I'm sorry about earlier" Miley says, Demi smiles yet again "Apology accepted, so see you tomorrow?" Demi says, hanging up shortly after.

|Joe & Miley|

Miley scans through a stack of dresses and finds one, holding it up "What about this?" She asks Joe who was texting, obviously bored with shopping already "Yeah whatever" He says, Miley rolls her eyes "You said you would help me, so? What do you think of it?" She asks again, he snaps his head up and scans the dress, he could imagine Miley perfectly in it "Thats the one, try it on" He smiles, his thoughts taking him elsewhere.

"So?" Miley says a few mintues later emerging from the changing room, Joe's eyes shoot wide and he bites his lip, he quickly looks around and pushes her into the changing room, hoisting her up so her back is against the wall and holding her up by her butt.

"You look so amazing" He whispers, taking her neck into his mouth, he locks the door and Miley smiles, grabbing his face and kissing him hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe slides out of his car after parking it up and looks around the parking lot, Miley was obviously not yet in school, he sighs and spots Nick walking towards the door so he runs to catch up with him "Hey Nick wait up" He shouts, Nick turns around and smiles, high fiving him "Hey man" He smiles, walking through the doors "So have you asked Demi to the party?" Joe asks, looking at Nick who shakes his head "I kinda asked somebody else" He says, Joe's eyes widening "But I thought you liked Demi?" He asks confused, Nick nods "I do, but I've never been rejected before Joe, It's different with her" Nick says looking up to find Demi walking towards them, she smiles at Joe then glares at Nick, walking away "I guess she heard you asked somebody else out" Joe mumbles, Nick shoots a glance at him "She knew you where going to ask her out Nick, she likes you too" Joe says "Anyways, theres Miles, I'll catch you later" Joe says, walking over to Miley and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind "Hey you" He whispers, kissing her cheek, she turns around and smiles, placing a soft kiss on his lips "I waited, but I wasn't sure what time you would get here" She shruggs, he smiles and looks at her "Your so beautiful Miles and I got up late" He adds, Miley rolls her eyes kissing him once again "I'll walk you to class" He whispers, placing his hand on her back.

|One Hour to the party|

Joe arrives outside of Miley's house and walks up to the front door to be greeted by her mother "Oh hey Joe, she's upstairs" Her mother smiles, Joe nods sliding through the door "I'll wait down here" Joe says, he was always one to respect Miley's parents rules, if they didn't want him upstairs, he wouldn't go "No, go ahead" Tish smiles, Joe nods and walks upstairs, gently knocking on the door "Come in" Miley shouts, he opens the door and she turns around, smiling "Zip me up?" She asks, he nods and zips up the dress, she had smoky eyes with red lipstick and heels on to accompany the dress "I can't wait to get you to that party" He winks, causing Miley to laugh "Come on lets go already" She says, taking his hand and pulling him out to his car, but stopping to say bye to her parents.

They soon arrive outside of Taylors and the party is already underway and it was only 7:30.

Joe takes Miley's hand as he leads her inside, people already drunk outside "Hey" Taylor says "You look pretty Miley" He smiles, Miley nods and looks around for Demi, spotting her alone "I'm going to go see Demi, save me a dance" Miley winks, walking over to her best friend.

"Woah, she looks hot tonight" Taylor chuckles "Hands off buddy" Joe says, poking Taylor.

"Hey pal" Miley smiles, sitting next to Demi "I can't believe he brought Selena Gomez, of all people, he knows I hate her" Demi sighs, Miley shrugs and hugs her friend "Come with me" Miley says dragging Demi's hand and leading her over to Nick "Excuse us" Miley smirks at Selena and pulls Nick away "I know you both like each other and I'm sick of hearing that you guys are to scared to ask each other out, so I'm making it easier, just do whatever you do" She smiles, looking at Selena "Lena, you got great legs, lets see how they move" Miley ushers her away then joins Joe "I need a drink" She smiles, as he hands her one.

A few hours pass and it was now 11pm, Miley was slightly drunk and so was Joe, it seemed to calm down a little but the music was still blaring, Miley wraps her arms around Joe's neck as they dance and finds herself pushing herself towards him, Joe grabs her hips and they grind against each other, Miley smiles and kisses him, turning herself around as he holds her hips still and pulls her closer as she grinds her bottom against him "Stop" Joe whispers, losing his control, Miley giggles and kisses him, he scoops her into his arms and takes her upstairs into one of Taylor's bedrooms, he pushes her body against the door and smiles "Your a little tease Miss Cyrus" He chuckles, she nods and pushes her fingers through his hair as he kisses her neck.

Miley pushes him off of her slightly and he smirks as she wraps her legs around his waist, he knocks into a dresser and Miley giggles, kissing him once more as he finds the bed and falls back so that now she was sitting ontop of him "I love you" Joe whispers in the heat of the moment "I love you too" She says back, pushing her chest against his and he flips her over and takes off his shirt and unbuckles his belt, Miley smiles and unfastens her top to reveal her underwear, Joe smiles and kisses her neck as Miley unbuckles his belt and sliding his jeans down his legs.

Joe kisses his way down Miley's torso as she squirms underneath him, he lifts her skirt and kisses her lips, she looks into his eyes as she turns over and sits ontop of him, kissing him slowly "Are you sure Miles?" Joe asks, Miley nods "It's not like we haven't done this before" She slurs as she starts to grind against him moaning.

The next morning comes quicker than Miley prepared herself for she groans to herself pulling the quilt over her naked body and smiles at Joe who was sleeping next to her, her head pounding and her body aching "Morning beautiful" Joe croaks sleepily, Miley starts and giggles, kissing him "Goodmorning" She whispers, looking around the room to spot her underwear which she slides into and quickly gets changed "I need to get home" She says, Joe nods and puts on his boxers soon fully dressed and ready to go.

"Did we you know?" Miley asks, gulping a little while later, luckily for her, her parents where working so she had the house to herself "Did we what?" Joe asks emerging from the bathroom as Miley sits outside the door, he pulls her up and they walk into her bedroom "Did we use protection? I can't remember a thing from last night" She sighs, Joe's eyes widen and he looks around the room quickly, not sure what he was looking for "I can't remember" He gulps, what if he didn't?

2 Weeks Later

Miley wakes at 7am to find her stomach turning, she gulps and rushes to the bathroom where she vomits for at least 5 minutes, her body was aching from the amount of times she had to rush to the bathroom in the past 2 weeks, she was definately coming down with something.

She closes her eyes and finds herself drifting off to be interupter by her mother knocking on the door "Miles, you okay in there?" She asks, Miley sighs looking down, she felt so ill.

"Mom, I'm skipping school today, I don't feel good" She whispers, opening up the door and staggering to her bedroom, the smell of bacon cooking downstairs sending her right back to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe checks his phone one last time to see if there was any messages from Miley he sighs and looks at Demi and shakes his head. Demi looks down wondering why Miley wasn't at school today.

"Maybe she's sick?" Demi asked, Joe looked at her considering the thought. He should have gone and picked her up, he thought. Then maybe he would have known what's wrong?

He sighs deeply and runs his hands through his hair, Joe remembered what Miley said about using protection the night of the party but he couldn't remember if he did. He felt so stupid that he couldn't remember if he put a fucking condom on or not.

"Joe, are you okay?" Demi asked her eyebrows coming together with a worried look on her face.

Joe looks up fast "Yeah I'm fine" He stammered he looks back down nervously and looks back at Demi "So what about you and Nick?" "What happened?"

Demi sighs a look of pain comes on her face, "Actually I kinda left the party after Miley brought us together" she says quietly. Joe was about to say something until he see's a bunch of guys in jerseys come up to Demi and Joe with huge grins on their faces.

"Yo! Joe!" One of them called out "check it out man, we've got the new jackets" A built boy with blond short hair was carrying a box, he puts the box on a nearby table not caring if their was a bunch of girls sitting there gossiping. The leader of the group of girls scoff and gets up followed by the rest of her gang and leave.

Joe chuckles at Sterling's action the last guy on the planet to treat a girl right would be Sterling he thought.

He walked over to Sterling and looked inside to see what the box held...

Miley got off the tile floor in the bathroom and pushed herself up to the sink, she rinsed her mouth and splashed cold water on to her face. She looked up into the mirror and saw her reflection. The color of her face wasn't healthy and her tear-stained checks were making her look like she was blushing. Really badly. She sighs as she shuffles into her bedroom and collapses on the bed, she groans as she feels something uncomfortable underneath her.

She sighs as she raises herself of the bed putting her hand under the covers trying to find the mysterious object. She feels her hand touch a familiar object and pulls it up, her phone glistened in the morning light and she saw she had 3 missed calls and 9 new messages. All from Demi and Joe, she sighs as tears form in her eyes. She had such caring friends but she felt like shit right now.

"Miley?" Her mothers voice comes from the doorway, Miley looks at her mom with a quivering lip and tears streaked down her face. "Oh hunnie" she felt for her daughter as she frowned and brought Miley into a hug, she stroked her daughters hair and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" "Do you want me to take you to the doctors?"

She shakes her head letting more tears fall, she sniffs trying to bring out the words. "I'm pretty sure it's just something I ate" she looks at her mom.

Her mother looked at her with a worried look on her face, "Food poisoning usually doesn't late more than a week" Miley starts crying again not knowing what was wrong with her. She closes her eyes and just stays in her mothers arms letting her comfort her, before she knew it she was in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe saw the box held layers of blue jersey's with small gold strips on the sides of the arms, Sterling took one out and held it out to everyone could see.

"Damn" Demi whispered admiring the new jerseys, they we're probably the best in all of LA. The rest of the teammates agreed with Demi other teams would get the best first impressions.

One guy with cute chiseled features and nice broad shoulders smiled "These jerseys definitely kick ass man" Demi looks up at him and admires HIS features definitely rich she thought.

One by one Sterling hands out the jerseys smiling hugely.

"Where did they get these from?" Joe asked, Sterling looks at him and chuckles

"Your dad donated a shitload of money dude" Joe was unimpressed, of course his father will give money thinking it would be the key to win Joe and his mother back.

He quietly laughs un-amused "Bullshit" he muttered. He quickly looks up to see Sterling handing him his jersey 'JONAS' was written on the back in bold white letter her slightly smiles as he turns it around and on the left arm sleeve there was a "C" for captain a number '7' in white completed it with the number being on the back and two smaller versions of it on the sides. He looks up again at the rest of his friends they all we're over excited and completely loving the new jerseys.

"Kellan" Sterling takes the jersey out of the box and reads the last name 'LUTZ' he hands the jersey to him and he smiles "Number Twenty-One! That's what I'm talking about" He smiles at Joe who was smiling back, they pounded fists and continued to talk.

So that's what his name is, Demi thought her eyes wonder back to Kellan every few minutes and would always admire his features again. She would talk to the other boy's eye glancing back to him when no one was looking to see if he finally noticed her. He was still talking to Joe and other people laughing at whatever Joe said. Demi sighs, she bits her bottom lip thinking about his baby blue eyes and his adorable smile. She shakes her head and walks away to her car, she needed a break. Thank god Starbucks was just around the corner.

Joe looks back to see Demi not there anymore he takes his jersey and bag from the table heading to his car. Kellan joins him "Skipping school bro?" He smiles, Joe laughs "Nah man I only have two classes today, might as well do them"

Kellan nodes "Same here, so uh who was that girl with you?" he looks at Joe as he opens the car door of his Mercedes and puts his bag and the Jersey in the secret department.

He looks back at Kellan with a serious face "You mean Demi?" He couldn't believe this Kellan had a rule "only blonds".

"Yeah, she's hot" He laughs, "Do you know if she is any good?" Joe rolls his eyes and smiles "No I've never had that kind of relationship with Demi" He starts heading back to school with Kellan. "I do know that she has been through a tough time and she's not interested in one night stands" He looks at Kellan waiting for him to reply.

Kellan chuckles "Damn" He shakes his head "S'okay tho , she wasn't my type anyway" Joe chuckles "your type is mostly pages of girls in magazines" He playfully pushes him laughing. Kellan laughs "Your right my standards are two high for here and my partner" The boys laugh again having the passing by freshman blush and sigh dreamily. Oblivious to their surroundings they walk into school ignoring any girl who tried to even hit on them, Joe sighs trying to get Miley out of his head but of course he couldn't stop worrying about her. In an hour, he thought, I'll go by her house in an hour. A huge weight on Joe's shoulders have been lifted as he thought of the last class he had that day before he could go see her.


	9. Chapter 9

Miley opens her eyes slowly and looks over at her clock it was now 4pm she had slept for over 2 hours, she sighs and looks herself in the mirror and rolls her eyes, her face pale and her eyes blood shot she looked rough. She throws back the covers on her bed and quickly fixes the mess, hearing muffled voices from downstairs then footsteps up the stairs.

She turns around to her mirror again and brushes her hair and tying it back into a ponytail, making herself just slightly more presentable, a knock startles her and she hears somebody walking into her room, she smiles in relief to see Joe standing before her.

"Hey baby" He smiles, she rushes over to him quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist as he holds her and stroked her hair, the nausea had now passed but the smell of his cologne made her want to puke, but she wouldn't dare move away from him, she had missed him.

"It's not like you to miss school, is everything okay?" He asks worried, she closes her eyes still enveloped by him, she nods as he chuckles slightly, moving them over to the bed and laying down "I'm so scared " She whispers, Joe looks at her confused as she sits up and rests her head on his chest "Why?" He asks a few tears striking her eyes "Joe, I think I'm pregnant" She says, burying her head deep into his chest, his heart pounding, he wasn't ready.

He lifts her chin up with his thumb gently and smiles, although he was anything but happy although it was his fault as much hers if she was to be pregnant, he couldn't just blame her.

"I'll go to the chemist and buy a test, we need to know Miles" He whispers, she shakes her head and closes her eyes again "What are we going to do?" She says, now crying, he hoists her closer to him and holds her, he knew exacctly what she was feeling.

"Your scholarship would be on the line, I wouldn't want to be the reason why you didn't go to college Joe, I don't want to hold you back" She says, looking up at him as he wipes away her tears, he shakes his head "Lets just see what the result is and then take it from there" He whispers, kissing her softly "Miles?" He says, she nods "You would never ever be holding me back you know that right? I love you too much" He smiles, she does so too and looks down "Would you go get the test?" She asks, he nods and kisses her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

After Joe left Miley's house he sat in his car for a few seconds before backing out of her drive way and heading to the nearest Pharmacy. He sighed as walks down the isles going through the "sex" department, he looked at a box of condoms and decided to take one "Why not?" he muttered under his breathe, maybe Miley wasn't pregnant and it was just the flu? He sighed his mom told him so many times to be careful if he wanted to be sexually active. Its not like he told her that Miley lost her virginity to him years back but the fact that they would have sex whenever they got the chance and on only one occasion that Denise came into the house when Joe and Miley we're upstairs. She had been horrified but told Joe sternly that just because they had the money to be able to raise a baby doesn't mean she wants a bunch of grandkids running around the house. Plus Denise loves Miley as her own daughter; if any one should have Joe's kids it should be Miley. Joe shakes his head and puts the condom box back, he had another box at home and buying another one would be stupid. He scans his eyes a couple Trojan boxes over and spots a pink box with a big belly on it. He gulps as he takes a box he reads what the small box had "the best part in life" was the caption. He looks back up and decides to take another one but this time a different brand, his eyes wander off and see's there are many pregnancy boxes he sighs and runs his hands through his hair taking one more. He sighs as he makes his way to the counter.

A short blond haired girl is being the counter chewing gum annoyingly in her mouth. She see's what Joe has in his hands and smiles. Joe sighs as she rings the items up and he takes out his wallet ready to pay. She hands the bag over to him and smiles sweetly scanning him up and down. She bits her lip and winks at him. Joe raises an eyebrow; Did this girl really think she had a chance with him? he takes the bag and heads to the exist not even looking back. His head is down as he heads to his car taking out his keys out of his pocket.

"Joe!" someone yelled, he looks up and see's Kellan and Taylor running to him with huge grins on their face's. They we're both wearing the team jackets while Joe opted for a leather jacket.

"Shit" he says under his breath gripping onto the bag tighter. He looked back at his car thinking maybe he could make a run for it, but it was two late as his two friends caught up to him.

"Hey man" He smiles weakly doing a handshake with Kellan and again with Taylor. "What you doing here?"

Taylor grins "We have dates" he says his grin getting wider "With college girls" he laughs high fiving Kellan.

"Hell yeah" Kellan smiles he turns to Joe and looks at the bag he's holding "More condoms Joe?" he smirks

Joe laughs " Ha! Yeah, well you know." He nervously looks back at his car, Taylor looks at him weirdly while Kellan laughs with Joe. He looks at the drugstore bag and faintly see's a pink box. Condom boxes aren't pink he thinks as he looks back at Joe.

Joe see's Taylor eyeing the bag and he immediately knows it's time to go.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice?" He turns around after Kellan who was still amused from before slaps his back, "Go have fun with Miley" He laughs again and heads back to where the two girls we're waiting for him and Taylor. Taylor stays for a few seconds and looks at Joe who is about to get into his car.

"Joe you know I'm always here for you man" He says only loud enough that Joe can here and he looks at Joe with a serious face. Joe looks back at him and gives him a short nod before climbing into the front seat and switching the key in the ignition on. He looks in the rear view mirror and see's Taylor back with Kellan and the two chicks. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair again as he backs out of the parking lot and heads to Miley's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe arrives at Miley's house within 5 minutes he even exceeded the speed limit and didn't get caught, which he was pretty proud of. Miley looks down from her bedroom window to find Joe coming towards the door the pharmacy bag carefully placed in his pocket she half smiles nervously and hears his footsteps coming up the stairs. The door slowly opens and he smiles as she sits down "Did you get it?" She asks although she knew the answer, he nods and pulls the bag out of his pocket and reads the instructions out loud, Miley nods and takes it out of the packaging "I can't do it" She whispers he sighs he felt the same way, was he ready to be a father?

"You'll be okay, want me to come with you?" He asks, Miley shakes her head and looks down at her feet as she feels Joe lift her chin gently with his thumb "I love you, whatever happens we can sort it" He smiles, even though he felt far from it, he was scared and all sorts of things where running through his head, mainly things about his mother who was very old fashioned when it came to babies.

He snaps out of his thoughts quickly as he hears the bathroom door close, he didn't realise she had gone in he sighs and sits down on the bed, waiting, he hated that word.

A few more minutes pass and Miley emerges from the bathroom Joe looks up and she falls onto the bed, crying, he looks at her and gulps not knowing what to do. He walks into the bathroom and looks at the test, positive.

He looks out at Miley who buries herself into her covers still crying as he gulps and feels his heart pounding, he felt sick and responsible, he should of been more careful.

"Miles?" He whispers, curling next to her "What're we going to do?" She cries, her head leaning onto his chest, he holds her letting her cry, and it's exactly what he felt like doing too.

A few more hours pass and Joe looks at the clock to see it was now 7:30pm, he sighs and looks at Miley who was staring at the ceiling "I best get home" He says, she shakes her head and grips onto him "Please don't leave me" She whispers shakily, he nods and pulls her closer to him, this was his life, Miley and their baby was their life.

"We need to tell our parents and see a doctor" He says, Miley nods "Tomorrow, we will do it" She says, closing her eyes leaving Joe alone conscious and alert.


	12. Chapter 12

After calling his mom telling him that he was staying at Miley's, Joe gets under the covers with Miley he wraps his arms around her as she snuggles into Joe. He feels her tears touching his shirt again and he kisses the top of her head.

Miley wakes up in the morning to see her wrapped in Joe's arms she smiles a little but then it soon fades as she remembers the news they got last night. She sighs as she cranes her neck looking at the time. 5:30, way too early she thought but for some reason she couldn't go back to bed. She slowly gets out of Joe's arms and heads to the bathroom she grabs her towel.

"Baby?" a muffled groan came out of Joe's mouth. She slowly smiles and looks back at him he gives her a soft sexy smile as he gets up and stretches "What are you doing?" He chuckles softly looking at her, she smiles and goes to him planting a kiss on his lips. "I'm just going to go take a shower" she says as she slowly inches her face away from Joe. She giggles lightly as he yawns laying back down on the bed, he puts his arms behind his head he runs his hands through his hair.

"A shower?" he asks a small smile playing on his lips. She smiles and rolls her eyes playfully. " Don't get your hopes up horny boy" she sighs "Plus now that I'm pregnant, we can have all the sex we want without worrying anymore" she adds clearly not amused anymore. You could see the pain and sadness on her face as she says those words a few tears started brimming her eyes again and Joe gets up quickly and pulls Miley into him. She immediately puts her face in her hands and lets Joe hold her as she cries again.

"Shh baby, it's gonna be okay" He says as rubs her back soothingly he feels as if this was all his fault that she was so upset. Miley takes a step back and looks at him, she wipes away her tears, she slowly tries to collect her self" I mean I always dreamed of having your kids and being a mom but not when I'm almost eighteen." Her lips start to quiver again but Joe quickly stops her from crying and kisses her, she puts her arms around his neck and pulls away. "I'm sorry" she whispers. He kisses her again "For what?" She sighs and looks down "for crying so much, for being so moody" she looks back up at him. Joe slightly smiles "Babe I love you no matter what, and don't be" he smirks "You look beautiful all the time no matter what" Miley smiles as she kisses Joe again dragging him with her into the bathroom.

As Joe pulls up to school in his Mercedes with Miley in the passenger side he quickly scans the parking lot noticing their friends waiting for them by their usual spot. He see's Taylor and Demi notice them, Taylor waves his hand a bit and Demi smiles widely noticing that Miley was here. He looks at Miley who was looking down clutching her stomach.

"Miles, you okay?" he asks kind of worried. She puts a hand over her mouth and looks at Joe. "Shit" He muttered as he quickly backs out of the parking lot and he makes a quick turn into the alley that was right beside their school. Miley runs out and goes behind somebody's trashcan. Joe slowly unbuckles his seatbelt and heads to Miley who was wiping her mouth in disgust, before Joe could get to her she doesn't face him and says "Don't come back here" she rests her head in her hands, she takes the water bottle she brought with her and screws of the lid swishing the contents in her mouth and spitting it back out trying her best to rinse her mouth. She felt Joe's hands at her back she slowly gets up and turns around not wanting to meet Joe's eyes. "Miley" he says one more time trying to get her attention he puts his hands on her face slowly making her look at him. He pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"Don't worry, its gonna be okay" he tries to soothe her. He gulps trying to make him believe his own words.

"Joe I can't do this, I don't know what to do, I'm freaking out, I don't want to go through this" She starts sobbing and getting pulled into Joe's arms again. He thinks about it for a second and makes Miley look at him. "Miles look at me" he says as she continues crying she looks up with her ocean blue eyes filled with tears. "Miley we can't go back now, what's done is done." He continues " but all you have to know is that I love you and I will be here for you and the baby, no matter what, okay?" She slowly nodes her head knowing that Joe is right and she goes back into his arms, he kisses her again and continues to rock her as they both just stay in the alley. Joe heard the bell in school ring but he didn't care, his girlfriend was carrying his baby. He needed to tell his mom, she will know what to do he thought.

Joe asks Miley if she wanted to go tell his mom now and she agreed knowing that Denise would be huge help to her if they told her. They walked back to the car together in comfortable silence with Joe's arms around Miley's waist securely and Miley didn't want him to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Joe parks the car onto the driveway and see's his mothers car parked in the garage, Miley plays with her fingers nervously as Joe gulps and looks at her "Are you ready?" He asks, Miley nods as tears brim her eyes once again as she chuckles and wipes them away "Gosh I wish I could stop crying" She jokes as Joe smiles and kisses her cheek, then opening the door and stepping out as Miley follows and intertwines his fingers with hers.

They walk in sync up to the front door and Joe jingles his keys and unlocks the door, hearing the sound of his mother cooking in the kitchen, Miley bites her lower lip and looks at Joe who winks at her supportively giving her a signal to say 'Everythings going to be fine'.

"What're you doing here? Your supposed to be in school" Denise says emerging from the kithcen with an apron covered in flour on, Joe looks at her and sighs "We need to talk to you" He gulps as Denise looks at him alert, he motions for the livingroom and she follows as they take a seat infront of Denise. "What do you need to talk about?" She asks, looking from Joe to Miley then back to Joe "Miley's..." He trails off not being able to find the right words or phrase to break it to her "Miley's" He gulps, looking at Denise "Miley's pregnant" He says, running his hands through his hair, it was now the moment of truth.

"What?" She yells causing Miley to wince "I'm sorry Mom, we where being careful and we don't know what happened" He lies, he couldn't tell her the truth, she nods "Are you both okay? When did you find out? Have you saw a doctor?" She asks, moving closer to them "We found out yesterday, we're scared and no but Joe said we could make an appointment once we told you and my parents" Miley gulps as Denise smiles at her and hugs her comfortingly "Everything is going to be okay, you are good kids and this could be although it's sudden, this could be magical" She smiles, kissing them on either of their cheeks as Miley holds Denise a little longer, loving her motherly support "Thanks Mom" Joe mumbles, winking at Miley who smiles, hopefully everything was going to be okay.

Another hour passes and Denise finally calms herself down as Miley and Joe realise it was now time to tell her parents. They say their goodbyes to Denise and set off a few blocks down and arrive at Miley's, they where both alot more nervous now, this was something more than just telling her parents, Miley's background was different to Joe's she didn't have the money to support everything and he knew something bad was going to come of it, he had an instinct.

Miley opens the front door and puts down her bag and hears a familiar sound, she walks into the livingroom to find her mother crying on the sofa, Miley looks at her and sits next to her startling Tish "Oh Miles, I didn't see you" She says, wiping her tears, Miley sits down and Joe follows "I need to talk to you" Miley and Tish say at the same time "You first" Miley says, her mother biting her lip "Me and your dad are getting divorced" Tish cries again, Joe looks at Miley who gulps holding her mother comfortingly, like she always did "It's going to be okay" She whispers, Tish shrugs "So what're you going to tell me?" She sniffles, Miley shakes her head "It's nothing" She whispers, closing her eyes still holding her mom.


	14. Chapter 14

Miley was shocked to hear the word "divorced" out of her mouth, she was kind of glad knowing that her mother wouldn't be with the man she had to call a father anymore. He was no good to the family anyways, Tish sighs and rubs her forehead "I saw it coming, it doesn't really matter now" she sighs as more tears escape from her eyes, she lets out a sigh and smiles weakly at Joe and Miley. "Atleast you two have everything figured out, what your father and I had was never love" she sighs again and starts to get lost in her thoughts. Miley looks at Joe with a worried look on her face, and Joe sighs and runs his hands through his hair. He felt bad for Tish, and he felt bad for Miley. She's always complained about her dad so he could see her being happy about this but she wouldn't be happy to see her mother in pain.

The doorbell rings and Joe looks up at Miley who was comforting her mom telling her things as her mom buried her face in her hands sobbing. Joe started heading to the door as Miley slowly helped her mom up and to the stairs she motioned for Joe to get the door, "can you get that?" she asks one tear quickly escaping he nodes and quickly goes to answer it taking his jacket off on the way. He opened the door shocked to see who was standing before him.

"Taylor?" he was confused, Taylor looked up and gave him a small short smile "Hey man" he didn't know why he was here, but at the same time he wanted to come talk to Joe.

Joe scratched the back of his head as he tries to say something to change the mood of this awkward conversation. "Do you need something?" he asks trying to sound as nice as possible, Taylor pauses for a minute trying to search for the right words, "Are you and Miley...okay?" Relief rushed through Joe's body for a second he thought Taylor was going to say "Are you and Miley going to have a baby" Well yeah we are, he thought, technically she's having the baby. These thoughts ran through his head as he shakes his head slightly "Yeah we are, why?" he asks gulping he knew Taylor probably saw the pregnancy test but he couldn't bring up the idea of him being a dad soon.

"J-just wondering" Taylor stammered he exhaled out of his mouth looking back up at Joe. "You know Joe, what I said yesterday, you know you can come to me for whatever" he pauses for a bit "For anything man, your like a brother to me" He looks at Joe hoping for him to open up. Joe sighed wanting to tell Taylor more than ever but he couldn't, "We're fine Taylor really, and thanks I'll come when I'm ready" he adds. "Alright man" He does a handshake with Joe and turns around walking down the steps, he looks back at Joe when he's at his car "See you at school?" Joe shakes his head "Not today man, but I'll be there for practice" He adds giving him a small grin which he humbly returned. "Aight" Joe closes the door after Taylor was gone and runs his hands through his short hair again, they should really get going to the doctors he thinks as he glances at his phone checking the time.

"Baby?" Miley's voice called him; he went upstairs to find her in the hallway after closing her mom's bedroom door. He immediately opens his arms for her and she wraps her arms around his waist, he kissed her cheek and murmured into her hair "You okay?" She nodes her head and kisses Joe's lips. "Lets just go to the Doctor". Joe nods his head agreeing and heads downstairs with Miley, "Was Taylor here?" she asks once at the bottom. Joe nods again and sighs as he grabs his car keys from the coffee table in the living room.

Miley grabs his hand and brings his face to her; she kisses him passionately knowing that Joe's scholarship was on the line. He brings her body closer to his and slowly licks her bottom lip for entrance she lets him and brings her hands up from his face to run her fingers through his hair. He pulls away slowly and smiles at her and she returns it as they intertwine their fingers and leave the house.

Joe sits nervously in the waiting area with Miley by his side, she was fiddling with the hem of her shorts and Joe was silently tapping the arm of the chair. His leg was shaking up and down as he sighed and looked around trying to distract himself so he wouldn't loose it. They have been waiting for almost an hour now and the doctor still hasn't come yet. Miley looks at Joe who has probably lost his patience now she grabs his hand and slowly kisses his cheek, "It's okay Joe" she murmured into his ear. He sighed and tried to relax a bit and he grabbed Miley's other hand bringing them both up to his mouth and kissing them. He smiled at her as she giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

Miley turns her head as she hears her name being called by the doctor, Joe's hand tenses and she smiles "Your making me nervous and I'm the pregnant one" She laughs tugging him up and walking into the doctors office "So, obviously your here for pregnancy" The doctor smiles jokingly as she looks at them both "I specialize in pregnancy" She laughs as Joe and Miley exchange glances and chuckle taking a seat "Can I ask how old you guys are?" She asks "I'm 18" Joe says "She's 17 and turning 18 in about 2 weeks" He nods and Miley gulps her nerves taking over, the doctor was obviously concerned but she didn't show it.

"Okay, Miley is it?" The doctor asks looking over her records and Miley nods "Take a seat over there I'm going to examine you" She says as Miley nods and walks over to a bed "I'm definitely pregnant then?" Miley asks already knowing the answer but hearing it from a professional it would make her believe it more "You wouldn't be here if you weren't" She says as Miley nods and finds herself being plugged onto a machine.

About fifteen minutes later Joe and Miley head out of the office in a comfortable silence although Miley needed to tell her parents.

Joe parks his car outside of her house a few minutes later and scans the front door "I need to tell her" Miley mumbles, stepping out of the car as Joe follows her up to the front door.

They step inside to find Tish and Denise sitting in the livingroom together, Miley gulps and takes Joe's hand "Umm, Mom?" Miley says, watching as they both turn around and smile "How did it go?" Tish asks, gazing at Miley then looking at Joe "What?" Miley asks genuinely confused, did she know, or didn't she?

"Denise told me" Tish whispers, as Miley moves closer to them and sits down, Joe and Denise standing in the kitchen to one side "Is that what you needed to speak to me about?" She asks as Miley nods and tears start to fall "I'm glad I found out, it's the best news I've had for a long time" She smiles, hugging Miley like Miley did to her "I'm so sorry mom" Miley cries, Tish shakes her head "Everything is going to be okay Miles, you don't have to worry about college or anything like that me and Denise are going to be right by your side and that means Joe's scholarship won't be harmed and yours won't either" Tish smiles, handing her a letter from the coffee table and Miley scans it and wipes away the old tears "Whats this?" She asks, Tish shruggs "Open it" She winks, as Miley opens the envelope and skim reads the letter, her moth dropping.

"I got into Columbia?" She gasps, Tish nods "You got your scholarship baby girl" She squeals as Miley hugs Tish once more, Joe and Denise joining them "We're going to Columbia" Miley yells, rushing over to Joe and hugging him as he holds her.

"Congratulations Baby" He smiles, kissing her softly as she wraps her arms around his neck "Everything's going to be okay isn't it?" She smiles, looking at him, he nods "Just perfect" He kisses her once more.

The next day Miley spots Demi waiting on the opposite of the parking lot for her and Joe, she turns to him and smiles as he takes her hand "It's good to see you" Demi smiles, hugging her friend, Nick gazing at them as Joe walks to his friends, Taylor eyeing him curiously "We'll catch up with you" Taylor shouts to them all as Miley turns around and winks at Joe walking to class "Is Miley pregnant?" He asks, Joe looks at him "Is she?" He asks once more, Joe didn't know what to do, he knew he could trust Taylor, but what if it got out? Miley would hate him "Why would you think that?" Joe asks, chuckling and making to walks past Taylor but he stops him "Stop lying to me Joe, your my best friend you know you can trust me" Taylor snarls, Joe sighs "Fine, you want to know the truth?" Joe mumbles, Taylor nods "Yes she is" He gulps "But I swear if this gets out I'll kill you" Joe says, his words sounding harsh in his protective manner, Taylor nods shocked "Okay" He mumbles, walking off with Joe in sync.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jonas over here NOW!" The coach hollered he looked at the coach and back at Taylor with a worried look ,have people already found out about Miley? He thought he shot a glance a Taylor who puts his hands up in defense as if to say "I didn't say anything" Joe takes off his helmet and ditches it by the rest of the bags on the side of the field and jogs up to the coach. "Everybody else two laps around the field" The coach roared.

"Joe" The coach says looking him straight into the eye "I have great news" he says as he give's Joe a small smile. A huge sigh of reilf rushes through Joe's body. "What is it?" Joe asks curious, he follows the coach back into the school corridors passing by the many girls who we're staring at Joe checking the hottest guy in school in his uniform. Ignoring the blushing girls Joe follows his coach all the way to his office. He sits down in the desk indicating for Joe to close the door and to take a seat with his hand.

He smiles big at Joe and takes a file out of his desk " Mark Lang the man who started NFL ,called today" His grin getting even wider "He and his co-workers saw how you play and act like a leader at our past games and they think you are perfect material and exactly what they are looking for" Joe looks at him with an astonished look, this is what he wanted to talk about? Joe smiles and sighs back into the chair "Whoa" he whispers. The NFL wanted him. They wanted Joe Jonas to play for them and make millions of dollars each game, of course Joe didn't care about how much he got mainly because he was already rich. But being apart of the NFL was a dream of his ever since he was five, he remembered watching every single game that would be on with his dad rooting for his favorite teams. Of course football wasn't the only sport he was into, there was Soccer, Baseball and Basketball but football was his all time favorite. His get away from all the problems he had in life, his time where he felt free the most. Joe's smile even grows wider when he thinks about how proud his mom would be of him after she heard this. Guess all these years of her driving Joe to and from practice finally paid of. He chuckles lightly to himself and shakes his head without his coach noticing, but most importantly he couldn't wait to tell Miley. A small smile plays on his lips and he quickly looks up to hear his coach call his name.

"Great news, eh?" He laughs he sighs and chuckles "You know Joe I always knew you had a talent no one else had son." "The way you play football makes everybody stop and stare" He shakes his head and smiles "I always knew this day would come, and I always knew it would happen to you" Joe smiles at his coach who could have been a second dad to him, mainly because he was there when his real father wasn't and Joe never exactly experienced that "fatherly love". If he ever had 'father-son' time, it would have been on the field playing football with Sean (the coach) looking at him smiling with huge pride and barking comments at him.

Joe smiles "Thanks coach" he runs his hand through his hair and sighs feeling as if life couldn't get any better. "Just don't forget Joe" He adds with a stern look on his face "Don't do anything stupid, go ahead an go to parties, drink a little, have the time of your life" he pauses "but don't do anything stupid like break a bone or get a girl pregnant" Joe freezes and gulps no getting girls pregnant? Looks like life could go worse, since he already got the love of his life pregnant.

"Uh, yeah sure" Joe looks at Sean trying to hide the nerves, he clears his throat "I got it, nothing stupid" Sean nods his head and smiles "Great I know you won't I trust you" he smiles at Joe as he gets out of his chair about to head to the door.

"but really Joe, if NFL finds out that your not serious about this..." he doesn't bother to say the rest "Stuff like this doesn't happen all the time you know" he looks at Joe again with a stern look.

Joe nods his head "I got it Coach" he smiles sheepishly "nothing stupid" he adds as he says bye and heads out the office. Closing the door to see the rest of the team waiting outside a good distance away from the door with huge grins on their faces. Knowing that they didn't hear what Sean told him but guessing they already know he got the position. He smiles pushing away what Coach told him ready to accept the rounds of "congratulations" and "you deserve it".


	17. Chapter 17

Lunch soon arrived and Joe hurried to the cafeteria where Miley was waiting for him along with Demi, he waves to her as he waits in the que for food and she smiles warmly taking a bite out of her sandwich. Taylor arrives into the cafeteria followed with Nick and Sterling "Hey Man" Taylor smiles patting Joe's back slightly as Joe smiles "Congratulations once again" Nick joins in and walking off to sit with the two girls, Taylor rolls his eyes "Why hasn't he asked Demi out yet?" He asks confused, Joe shrugs "I have no idea, things aren't so good between them either" Joe says placing a sandwich onto his tray and walking towards the table.

Joe arrives at the table and slides next to Miley and pecks her on the cheek Demi cringes and makes a 'bleh' sound, which Joe and Miley laugh off. Miley swigs her drink and looks at Taylor who smiles, she looks at him slightly confused then chokes on her drink "You okay?" Joe asks, she nods quickly sipping it and wipes her mouth "You know Miles? Choking has two abbreviations" Demi says looking at Nick then diverting her gaze "Say if somebody was to ask me out and then just doesn't that's also known as choking" She says Miley bites her lip and Joe chuckles "What's your problem?" Nick snaps causing Demi to look at him harshly "My problem? What's your problem?" She yells through gritted teeth "Your the one who chickened out" She smirks as Nick blushes "It wasn't like that!" He snaps losing his temper and pushing back his seat "Go on, go cry to your mommy" Demi shouts after him as he stops "Demi stop" Miley mumbles, looking at Demi "No, I want answers" She yells getting to her feet as Nick turns around glaring at her "I don't know what I EVER saw in you" He shouts, storming out of the cafeteria leaving Demi bewildered, maybe she did take it too far.

"I did say stop" Miley whispers, putting her finished food in the bin and walking out of the cafeteria after Nick, Joe and Taylor exchange glances then look at Demi "He likes you Demi, you just need to give him time okay?" Taylor says as Demi nods closing her eyes and getting to her feet "I guess I should go apologize" She mumbles walking off, Joe and Taylor looking at each other once more and chuckling "She is such a drama queen".

Later that afternoon Joe arrives home Miley following behind as they trail upstairs "I'll be just a sec" Joe says as Miley nods and walks into his bedroom, Nick's door open just a small amount "You okay?" Joe asks, Nick throwing a baseball up and down catching it every time "I can't believe she caused all of that, she knew how I felt about her and she just needed to wait" He says groaning and throwing the ball at the wall leaving a small dent "Don't tell mom" Nick chuckles as Joe nods "Look, I know you like her so why not just ask her out? Obviously once she apologizes" Joe smiles as Nick nods "I guess" He shrugs, getting to his feet "Oh and if you, you know take things further with her" Joe pauses "Use protection" He says to Nick's confusion "You'll understand soon" Joe shrugs as Nick nods once more and walks out of the room.

Miley comes into Joe's room and sits next to Joe "You could of told him you know? Like you did to Taylor?" She smirks as Joe tenses "He saw me buy the test" He says nervously, she laughs seeing him so nervous "I don't mind, thats why I choked today" She laughs once more, Joe loved hearing her laugh again he had missed it the last few days "He smiled at me so I was confused then realised and then the whole drama with Nick and Demi kicked off" She laughs, being stopped by Joe kissing her "You talk too much" He smiles, she looks at him "Guess what?" He says causing her to look at him "I got offered a place at NFL" He smiles, Miley gasps "What?" She smiles, hugging him "What about Columbia?" She asks "That was a backup, I didn't know about NFL" He smiles, she does too "We won't be apart or anything" He says, she nods "I hope not" She says, kissing him "I love you too much and don't want you to ever let me go" She blushes he smiles "Never" He promises.


	18. Chapter 18

Demi sighs and picks up her phone dialing Miley's number desperately needing her friend right now. "Hello?" a voice rings through her ears, she jumps of her bed "Hey Miley!, oh God thank god you picked up. I feel like such a jerk!" She said quickly into the phone. She heard Miley get up from wherever she was and sigh "Don't worry Dems, we will sort all this out" A few tears escaped from Demi's eyes as she whispers into the phone "I just really want to get away from everybody right now" As Miley hearing her best friend cry shoots a worried look to Joe who was lying down on the bed "Do you want to go out now?" she asks. Demi nods remembering that Miley could not see her "Yes...please" she adds quietly. "Okay" Miley nods towards Joe "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes okay?"

"We haven't had a girls night out in ages" Demi smiles at Miley, Miley laughs "Guess we need some catching up to do" Miley looks down at her lap playing with the hem of her small summer dress. She felt as if she needed to tell Demi about her being pregnant but she couldn't get the words out, she picks up the menu and pretends to be looking for something but really wondering how Demi would take the news. "Salad looks good, I think I need to cut down on all the-"

"I'm pregnant!" Miley blurted out she looks at Demi who is looking at her with widen eyes "W-what?" Demi asks making sure this wasn't a joke, Miley looks down and nods her head slowly tears brim her eyes thinking of the worst thing Demi could probably say right now. "Wow." Demi says clearly overwhelmed from the news. "Does Joe know?" Miley nods tears falling on her dress, Demi grabs her best friends hand and squeezes it "How?" she stops herself "when?"

"At Taylor's party" Miley whispers looking at her with a tear streaked face. Demi gets up and pulls her friend into a big hug letting her cry not caring if people we're looking. "It's gonna be okay Miles" she says "I swear"

Miley parks the car in Joe's garage and goes into the house with Demi following her. They had one very emotional but a very good girls night out. Now Demi was taking Miley's advice and going to apologize to Nick, hoping it would leave them on good terms. She follows Miley into the Jonas's kitchen where Joe was sitting at the counter watching a soccer game on the TV that was right above the microwave. He turns around when he hears them and smiles "Hey Baby" and kisses Miley as she goes to him hugging him close. Demi sighs if only she had a real relationship like Joe and Miley, "Hey Joe" she forces a small smile when he says hi to her. Joe who now had Miley in his arms "Um, Nick's upstairs in his room" he adds trying to be helpful. She smiles sheepishly "Thanks" she mutters as she turns around and heads out the hallway looking up the long staircase, she sighs as she starts going up the first few steps her hand securely on the rail.

Joe brings Miley closer to him kissing the side of her head " Were you crying?" he mumbles into her hair. She turns around and faces him kissing him deeply "A little" she mutters against his lips. He sighs and pulls her into a hug , she tightens her grip around his waist and hides her face in his chest.

"Oh Miley great you're here" Denise says smiling big, Miley turns around and looks at Denise and smiles who was holding pamphlets and many books. She places them on the kitchen island and smiles at Joe "These will really help" she flops one book open and passes it to Joe "It's a book for young adults who are about to be parents" she continues. She passes another book to Miley and a few pamphlets. "This is a support group that will help you guys with what to do during labor and how it's gonna feel" "You guys won't be alone there will be a lot of other people too who are in the same situation as you guys" Miley reads the title of one the books '2001 Christian Names for Boys and Girls' that might be useful she thought. Joe gulps as he reads through one of the pamphlets of the support group, breathing exercises? What the fuck? He looks up at his mom who was in a conversation with Miley on how one of the books will help her with all the signs of pregnancy's. His mom...


End file.
